The Uchiha Revival
by thenarutotwerkteam
Summary: Sasuke visiting the Uchiha graveyard to tell his past loved ones about marrying Sakura, and how his life has evolved since he last had contact with his family. Two-shot.
1. Sasuke's Meeting

**AN: I was asked on tumblr to write a fic about Sasuke telling his parent's graves about marrying Sakura. So here it is! I will also be posting a second chapter with Sakura visitng the Uchiha graveyard too since you all asked.**

* * *

Sasuke found himself tripping on his own two feet as he made his way to the Uchiha cemetery. It has been years since he has last visited his family and he can't help but feel guilty about it.

He loves his family, and his past actions (despite their dark intentions) should be enough proof. He knows he hasn't visited them as much as he should have, they deserved better.

As the graves of all his past loved ones came into view his heart started beating erratically. The ex-avenger fingered the box in his vest as he stood in front of his beloved mother, father, and newly buried brother. Sasuke took a deep breath as he placed branches of cherry blossoms on their graves, not quite sure how to tell them the news.

Sasuke knows they have the right to know. After all it changes their beloved family dynamic. "It's me, Sasuke...your son and brother." He started, continuing to play with the square box in his pocket.

"I know I rarely come to see you all, but I want to tell you three about my life and some of the people in it. I am bad with words. Forgive me.

I have done bad things. Things I regret. Now I see that I was wrong. I have killed, injured, and destroyed but now for the first time since you all left me I can clearly see the light. I have no words to justify my actions, but I am here to tell you I am trying my best to become better...to become good.

I should start by telling you about team 7 and my days in the academy. I graduated the academy at the top of my class to retain the honor of our clan. I wanted to make you all proud...especially you father. Because of my rank I was put in team seven, a squad with a knucklehead and an annoying girl. I was mortified. At the time I thought I would waste my potential working with idiots.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, was my mentor and the leader of team 7. He taught me lightning jutsu as well as helped me train my sharingan. I want you to know I have trained hard because of him, and for this I owe him a great deal. He is not an easy teacher, like you father, and for that I am grateful. I would not have become the ninja I am today without his support. To this day he still aids me with large decisions and missions. I see him as my adoptive father I suppose.

Then there is Naruto Uzumaki, a real idiot. He was foolish and irrational. It was pure torture trying to work with him everyday. When you were all alive I suppose I was more social, but that changed drastically when you all... died. I struggled to let people in; so working with Naruto was a challenge. He was my friend, best friend, and I couldn't accept that at the time. We were rivals and we competed with everything. It was stupid now that I think about it.

Naruto was the only person who understood my pain. He was the only person who understood me in any sense really, and I hated that.

When I decided to start my path as an avenger he was the only person who could reach me. Naruto saved me in a way; he truly supported me through thick and thin. We are brothers by fate...I owe him so much. He taught me how to be a true hero. Naruto is the strongest man I have ever encountered and my best friend, I am severely lucky he shed his light on me."

Sasuke stopped for a moment to give his family a few seconds to adjust. He can imagine his mother playfully pestering him about something annoying, his father nodding his head with a strict frown, and his nii-san smiling as he pokes his forehead.

Sasuke's daydream broke when he looked at the graves and realized there is in fact no one there except the tombstones engraved with his past family's names. He felt his heartache, it felt so real, but he decided to continue with his speech.

"Lastly there is Sakura Haruno who is the only female member of team 7. She is annoying. In fact, she is the most annoying person I have ever met.

During the academy she had a crush on me, a lot of girls did, so when I realized she was on my team I knew she was going to be a nuisance. It would be 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that'. It took me some time to get used to her presence. When we were genin she would follow me around everywhere to get my attention. It was distracting from my training and I hated it.

When we were on the original team 7 her presence gradually grew on me. It came to the point where I would be worried if she left me or I couldn't see her. I had such an extreme need to protect her, and at the time I couldn't comprehend why. She grew to love me...and I grew to need her.

When we were young she wasn't necessarily strong but she had potential. She wasted all her potential on me when she should have spent her time training or learning a new jutsu. Sakura is very smart, smarter than me, and I knew she could do more than simply fuss over anyone or me.

Unlike her I valued physical power instead of emotional strength. It took me almost 7 years to finally realize she valued something far more dear and true than I did. During my revenge I fell apart, weak from failure and destruction, while she grew strong out of love and ambition. Yes, I may be a slightly keener ninja, but she is mentally stronger than me.

She is a sweet girl, she reminds me a bit of you mother, but she is her own complete being. It took me too long to realize that. She is one of the greatest women on this earth, perhaps one of the greatest ninja too, and everyone adores her. She is the best medical ninja of our time and she dedicates herself to saving everyone no matter the situation. She is selfless and kind. It is almost impossible not to be impressed by the love she gives and vice versa.

But yet she is fiery, her temper matches one of an Uchiha…" Sasuke paused and gave a very small smile.

"Which I suppose is why I am here...I wish to marry Sakura Haruno...I wish you were all alive to meet her and help me bring her into this clan."

Sasuke looked at the tombstones hoping somehow his family has heard him. He wants them to be proud and accept the new member of their little family with love and happiness.

"Sakura will not disappoint you. You will all love her; she will make you all proud. The Uchiha clan deserves some light, and I know she is the perfect person to do so. I will teach her what it means to wear our crest, use our jutsu, and hopefully give birth to our children.

I...I love her, and she has never left me through the darkness. She makes me happy and I want to do the same. I want her to meet you all after I propose. She will make us all happy. Sakura Haruno will fix us...I strongly believe that."

Sasuke gave his family one last look as he began to walk away. He knows they heard him and are watching him return to his future wife. A weight has been lifted. Sasuke knows his mother is crying tears of joy, his father is sporting his rare smile, and his brother is joking around about some adult thing to do with marriage.

Thanks to Sakura Haruno, no future Sakura Uchiha, the Uchiha clan will be revived and happy again, and for that those spirits around the tombstones are so thankful.

* * *

 **AN: No lie I cried when I was writing this. I know in my heart Sasuke had to tell the graves of his loved ones about Sakura. This was an amazing prompt. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, or follow...  
**


	2. Sakura's Meeting

**AN: Since you all asked, here is part two of the grave fanfic! I'm so glad you all liked it!**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the Uchiha graveyard. To say Sakura was nervous would be an understatement. She has always imagined this moment, the moment she would meet her in-laws, but she never could have dreamed it would be at a graveyard.

When Sakura eventually found out about the Uchiha massacre she was horrified. Sakura has never been one to hate or to loathe, but when she found out the truth she felt herself radiating anger. There is nothing in this world that could have justified the murders of those innocent people. To this day Sakura finds herself disgusted by her village's lack of humanity towards the Uchiha clan...her future clan.

Sakura looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. She is prepared to carry the burden, the Uchiha burden, and help lift the clan from its ashes. Sakura decided when she was a young girl she would love Sasuke and make his life better and that involves the fixing of his treasured family.

As the graves came into view she gave Sasuke a smile. "May I talk to them alone?"

The question caught Sasuke off-guard, but he has to get used to this. He has to get used to Sakura Uchiha wishing to talk to her in-laws alone. Someday she may come here alone to tell _their_ family about him, her job, and maybe even their children. Sasuke gave her his infamous smirk with a simple nod of approval.

Sakura smiled and walked to the tombstones of Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi Uchiha. The wind was rustling and the air seemed heavy, she wished she came sooner.

Sakura kneeled and put a few cosmos on each grave. Ino always says cosmos are perfect for anything...even graves Sakura supposes.

"Hello...I am Sakura Haruno...and I am honored to meet you all. Excuse me if I say something silly, when I'm nervous I tend to ramble... I just want to say I can't believe I am given the opportunity to meet you all, I have always wanted to meet Sasuke's family...He loves you all so much and so do I.

Sasuke and I are getting married and I couldn't be more happy." Sakura stopped as a few tears began to flow down her cheeks and she took a deep breath to continue. "I have always loved him, I can't think of a day that I didn't need him. You all should be so proud, he may be a man of little words but he carries so much emotion and conviction, and every conviction has been for you all.

He was the best boy and he has grown into the best man. I'm sure you all are aware of his rough spots, especially you Itachi, but you can't deny every intention was for you all...for his family.

You all may think I'm silly. I was that little girl with a big forehead chasing after your son and brother who was the most popular boy of our generation. All the girls liked him and I did too. When I look back on my past behavior I am so embarrassed, I was such a silly little girl...It's hard to grasp the fact I am now here, engaged to the man I love, talking to his loving family. "

Sakura took a moment to collect herself and all the tears she has shed. She didn't expect it to be this hard. She didn't expect to be crying in front of three cold tombstones. She knows in her heart they are listening and trying their best to accept her like she has with them, but she still wants to show them she is strong, that she isn't the girl who cries all the time. Uchihas are strong, so she will show them she is a true Uchiha.

"I am here to introduce myself...Sasuke said I should tell you all some things about myself, so I guess I will.

I am Sakura Haruno and I have a loving mother named Mebuki Haruno and a goofy father named Kizashi Haruno. I think I should bring them here. They would want to meet our new family. I can already tell by your sweet natures they will love you all." Sakura took another deep breath to calm herself, to lighten the mood.

"I work at the hospital, well actually I kind of run it. I was Tsunade, the fifth hokage's pupil, and she taught me everything you can imagine about healing. I love helping people, I truly feel at home knowing that I saved someone's son or helped bring a new life into this world. There is no work that compares to being a doctor, and there is no work that is as rewarding. Besides Sasuke my greatest love is being a medical ninja I suppose.

But don't count me out on the battlefield. I know a thing or two about being strong. I defeated Sasori of the Red Sand within seven or eight minutes and I punched a god in the face. I may not seem like the typical fighter, but I hate losing. I am strong, and in every situation that calls for it I'm ready to protect my friends and loved ones.

...I don't know what else to say? I know Sasuke told me to tell you all about myself, but I think I should tell you about Sasuke and how we came to be...I can't explain who I am without telling you about us.

Sasuke and I were classmates, teammates, and now fiancés. Whenever I imagined the future it was always with him in some way or another...I truly believe it was destined, and trust me, I know that sounds silly...I can sense you are all laughing at me, and I understand, it does sound a bit crazy.

I had this huge crush on him during the academy. I did everything in my power to get his attention or to somehow be where he was. I understand why he didn't like me at the time, I was annoying, but in a different way than now.

Then we became teammates. I was ecstatic. I was going to spend all my time with Sasuke-kun. I will admit my crush at the beginning was mostly superficial. I liked him because he was the handsome boy that had the cool demeanor, but gradually during this time I realized he was so much more than that. He was a passionate ninja, a dear friend, and an ambitious boy. My crush somehow during this time evolved into love.

Then Sasuke eventually left team 7 to train outside of the village and I was heartbroken. Everyday I trained so I could save him, to bring him back home. It was a hard couple of years but my love never wavered, everything I did was to become strong like him. I thank him everyday for that, without him I wouldn't be the ninja I am today.

Sasuke returned to Konoha at the age of seventeen. As a team and as friends we went through a lot. I realized at this time my love was unconditional, even if he didn't love me back...which seemed to be the case for a very long time. I didn't care. I loved him and prayed for him, he deserved happiness...and if that didn't involve me than I would accept that. If he grew to love another I would only be happy for him. I only wanted him to be happy."

Sakura found herself crying again, but this time not tears of loss but tears of love. The thought of Sasuke going through what he did killed Sakura, and being at her loved one's family grave brought up all those repressed feelings.

"I promise I will make him happy. I promise to devote myself to his happiness. I love Sasuke Uchiha so much every time I think about him my heartaches. I am so blessed he is a part of my life, and I can't wait to join my life with his. He makes me so happy.

I can't wait to be a part of your family. I will make you all proud. I can't wait to have Uchiha children. I can't wait to be an Uchiha and all that entails. I know they say this clan is cursed, but I know you all have loved with such beautiful intensity. I will do everything in my power to revive this clan. I love you all...Thank you."

With that Sakura stood up and gave the grave on last smile and wiped one last tear. The revival of the Uchiha clan has begun, all thanks to the love of Sakura Uchiha. There was a new glow surrounding the Uchiha compound and surrounding Sakura Uchiha...Who would have known that in nine months there would be one less tombstone and one new source of laughter.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
